Runaway
by moffit
Summary: Heero runs away from home, and Duo picks him up. PilotOC murder, NCS
1. Runaway Ch 1

Title: Runaway  
  
Author: Moffit (mofitstar @yahoo.com)  
  
Disclaimer: Only this story belongs to me.  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 2x4, 3x4 (implied)  
  
Warnings: Evil Duo. Murder of a Pilot(s). Murder (mentioned and otherwise) of Original Characters. Extreme Quatre Torture. Switching pov's. NCS.  
  
Heero scowled. He didn't know that running away from home would be such a pain. When he thought about it though, it was a worthwhile pain. That place couldn't be called a home anymore anyway.  
  
Heero sidestepped a large puddle of mud and started walking in the road again. Traffic had died down from an hour earlier, when had been forced off the road by an angry semi.  
  
His thoughts swirled in angry patterns as he remembered the scene before he left.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Heero. do me a favor and pass me that bottle over there," the woman slurred. "'S got to have something in it."  
  
"You don't need it. I think you've-"  
  
"We don't care what you think, boy." A man sprawled on the end of the couch haphazardly scrutinized Heero with unconcealed contempt.  
  
"This doesn't concern you. This is between me and my mother."  
  
"Well now, ain't you gettin' uppity? Your mother told you to give her that bottle. I suggest you do so."  
  
Heero bristled. "What if I don't? You aren't my father, Jack. You can't touch me."  
  
Jack grinned, showing a gap where a tooth had been knocked out. "Your mother's a little drunk right now. It wouldn't be too hard to make her believe you just got in a fight at school. If you even go anymore."  
  
Before Heero could retort, the man was suddenly in his face. The scent of whiskey invaded his nostrils and Heero took a step back. He was just in time to avoid a swing from his mother's boyfriend.  
  
Wide-eyed, Heero could only stare in shock as Jack stepped towards him, fist pulling back to take another swing. Heero snapped out of it- a fraction of a second too late.  
  
Jack sneered in triumph as his fist connected solidly with Heero's jaw, knocking the boy to the floor. He smirked down at Heero, who was slowly picking himself up off the floor. He turned to return to his spot on the couch, only to trip over Heero's foot as the boy struggled to get to his feet.  
  
Heero watched in horror as the man pitched forward. There wasn't anything for Jack to grab onto; his head collided forcefully with the glass and stainless steel coffee table as he fell.  
  
Heero's mother seemed to come to her senses as the glass top of the table shattered. Looking at the bloody mess of her boyfriend, who wasn't moving, she began to scream.  
  
Heero stood up shakily ad made his way over to the fallen man. He reached out a hand cautiously to touch Jack's neck. Nothing. Heero snatched his hand back quickly and backed away, his eyes wide in disbelief.  
  
His mother managed to tear her eyes away from the dead man on her floor long enough to notice her son backing away from the pooling blood on the hardwood floor.  
  
"You! You did this, didn't you!?"  
  
Heero's attention snapped up to take in his mother looking at him accusingly. There was an odd light in her eyes.  
  
"N-no! I- He- It was an accident!"  
  
She pushed herself of the couch and staggered to her feet, flicking her dark brown hair out of her face angrily. "I knew you were a mistake! Your father was a fuckup and you are too!"  
  
Heero could only gape at her.  
  
"You killed him! Look at him, I was going to marry him! And you *killed* him!"  
  
She was screaming at him now. Heero started backing out of the room. He knew she was dangerous when she was in a drunken anger. That was why he didn't like for her to drink.  
  
"You're gonna kill him and think you can get away with it, eh? I don't think so, boy! You killed him, I think I'm gonna kill you! That way I won't have to worry about you killing anyone else!" Heero's mother grabbed an empty Vodka bottle and cracked it sharply against the metal frame of the table. The bottle broke, and she pointed the broken end at Heero.  
  
"Come here, son. I'm going to kill you."  
  
Heero backpedaled as fast as his feet could carry him, then turned and ran from the room. He ran upstairs to his room, and slammed the door shut, locking it behind him. He pressed his forehead to the door and panted, trying to get his breath back. Only to jerk back in fear as something hit the door hard, and the sound of shattering glass was hard as his mother hit the broken bottle against the door.  
  
Heero jumped away from the door and his mother's slightly muffled voice as she started screaming obscenities at both him and the bottle, which had cut into her hand.  
  
Looking around frantically, Heero grabbed his desk chair and propped it against the door as an extra precaution.  
  
"You can't stay in there forever! When you come out I'll kill you! I'll swear I will! You won't fuck with my life anymore! You fucking mistake! You hear me!? OMAE O KOROSU!!"  
  
Heero grimaced at the words and ran to his window. He didn't doubt her for a second. She rarely slipped into Japanese, except for when she was *really* pissed. He still had a scar from when she had lashed at him with her belt when he was five, and the sharp buckle had torn into his back mercilessly.  
  
His only warning had been her cursing at him in Japanese as he tried to get under his bed, behind toys he had shoved there for the purpose of getting between them and the wall for protection.  
  
Heero had a foot kicking out the window screen when she started trying to ram the door. He froze, then jerked his leg back inside to run to his dresser. Ripping open the top right drawer, he grabbed a sock stuffed with the money he'd earned cutting grass.  
  
Diving for the window again, he scrambled outside, glad that his room was on the first floor.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Heero sighed dejectedly. Why did this have to happen to him? Why did it have to happen at all? The memory of his mother trying to kill him would be burned into his brain for the rest of his life.  
  
It was getting close to morning now. Heero had been walking all night, and he had long since left town for the highway. Tired, feet dragging, Heero was looking for a place to sleep.  
  
Then he noticed his shadow getting longer as a car came down the highway, its lights on bright, illuminating him fully. Sighing again, Heero trudged to the scrub at the side of the road again.  
  
The car was slowing down. Heero watched as it pulled up right next to him, tinted window rolling down to reveal a cheerful teenager about his own age.  
  
"Hey there, pally! You look like you could use a lift. C'mon and jump in!" 


	2. Blarg!

Hello, I got told I'd better pray the admins don't find this, so *shrugs*  
  
This is the story, and has up to chapter 5 on it so far. I hadn't gotten to adding 4 and 5 here yet.  
  
I'm debating whether I want to post anything on Fanfiction.net at all, to tell the truth. It's not freedom to "unleash your imagination" if you get penalized for doing so, and I know many people agree.  
  
So, since I'm not the type of person to rewrite things after it's finalized, the rest of Runaway will be on MediaMiner.  
  
Thank you, to those who have commented and cheered me on. 


End file.
